


Robot Jones Halloween Spooktacular

by ZazzyGirl1995



Category: Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?
Genre: Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZazzyGirl1995/pseuds/ZazzyGirl1995
Summary: Robot Jones and his friends go trick or treating.
Kudos: 6





	Robot Jones Halloween Spooktacular

It was a crisp morning near the end of October. Robot Jones stood waiting at the bus stop, as he did every weekday morning. 

"Good morning Robot!". The voice came from his friend Socks who just showed up, Cubey and Mitch following right behind him.

"Good morning human companions." The robot smiled happily, always eager to see his only friends. The four of them stood there, chit chatting as they waited for the school bus to arrive. 

"Dudes! I am so excited for Halloween! We're gonna get so much candy this year!". Mitch spoke, turning down the volume on his headphones. 

Robot tilted his head, giving the group a quizzical look. "What is...Halloween?". He asked, curiosity in his voice.

Socks knelt down to the robot's height. "You don't know? It's a day that only happens once a year. October 31st. We get to dress up in rad costumes and go to people's houses to get free candy.".

Cubey nodded. "Yeah! It's totally zombies! You should join us RJ. It'll be lots of fun.".

Robot Jones blinked his optical sensors a few times, taking all the info in. "My internal calendar tells me that October 31st falls on a Friday. I will have to ask my parental-units if I may accompany you.".

Just then, the school bus pulled up and the kids all walked aboard. RJ scanned for an empty seat. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed no one was sitting next to Shannon. He hastily made his way over, quickly sitting down. "Hello Shannon!" He greeted her, a blush evident on his face. 

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Ugh, what do you want Robot?". She looked the other direction, avoiding eye contact. Why did he have to sit next to her?

"I'm celebrating Halloween with Socks, Mitch, and Cubey. Perhaps you can join us in the festivities?". The litnot tle robot couldn't help but smile at his crush, the thought of her joining the group making him happy. 

"I don't know if I wanna hang out with you dorks. I'm supposed to go trick or treating with my gal pals. But, if they bail on me, I'll think about it ok?". The partially mechanical teen bargained, hoping that would suffice.

Robot nodded, his smile growing wider. "Affirmative Shannon! That sounds fair.". He sat next to her quietly the rest of the way to school. 

The Yogman twins, Denny and Lenny, overheard the conversation. "Did you hear that brother? That stupid robot is gonna be tricking and treating with his dumb friends." Lenny whispered. 

Denny snickered. "Indeed I did. And I have the perfect plan to rain on their little parade. Just you wait and see my brother.".

It didn't take long until it was Friday. As soon as school finished that day, everyone quickly got home and started getting ready for the spooky night.

Robot Jones immediately walked into his home and tugged on his mother's apron to get her attention. "Mom-Unit? May I interface with my friends tonight? It is a human holiday and I wish to participate.".

The robotic mother figure looked down at her son. "You may, little robot. Be sure to be cautious and use your headlights. It will be dark.".

RJ hugged her tightly. "I will Mom-Unit! Thank you.". He was about to leave the house to head over to Socks' place when Dad-Unit stopped him first.

"HAVE A GOOD TIME. HAVE A GOOD TIME. HAVE A GOOD TIME.". His father spoke, patting the smaller robot's brain a few times. 

Robot gave his father a tight hug too. "Thank you Dad-Unit, I will! Goodbye. I will be back later." And with that, the little robot walked out of his house and headed down the street. 

It didn't take too long before RJ had made it to Socks' house. He knocked on the door three times and then waited. No one answered so he then rang the doorbell. "Odd. Socks-Unit said everyone would be here.".

Just then, a skeleton popped out from one of the bushes and yelled out a loud BOO. Poor Robot screamed, absolutely terrified, shielding himself as he shook.

"Hey dude relax. It's just me.". The mask was removed to reveal that it was really Socks. "Halloween is the season for spooks so I just had to scare you. Just once.".

Robot let out a sigh of relief. "Socks-Unit, please never do that again. I thought I was about to shut down and reboot.".

"Sorry little guy. Come on, the others are in the garage.". Socks lifted the garage door up. Cubey and Mitch stood there in their costumes. Cubey was dressed up as a hot dog while Mitch was a werewolf. 

"Hey, where's your costume Robot?". Cubey pointed out. RJ looked down at himself, realizing he was still his usual self.

"I...don't know what to be. I don't think any costumes will fit me.". Robot let out a sad sigh. Socks began to look around the garage and noticed an old white sheet sticking out of a box. 

"I have just the thing for you buddy.". Socks grabbed the sheet and a pair of scissors. He draped the sheet over RJ and cut out holes where his eyes were. 

"Hey that's pretty rad! You're a ghost now dude!". Mitch threw up a peace sign, smiling in his mask. "We also have an extra pumpkin pail for you to hold your candy in.". He passed the orange plastic object to RJ.

Robot Jones smiled, taking the bucket and holding it in his claw. "Thanks guys!". Now they were finally ready to head out!

The sun was starting to set as the four of them made their way down the street. Cubey spoke up. "Ok Robot. We only go to the houses that are decorated or have their lights on. That's how we know they have candy. If it's dark, they aren't giving out the goods.". 

Mitch pulled his mask up. "And when they come to the door with the candy, you gotta say trick or treat. And always say thank you afterwards.". 

RJ nodded. "Affirmative! I can do that!"

The group went from house to house, filling their buckets bit by bit with candy. The sun was completely gone and it was now pitch black outside.

"Hey, did anyone bring a flashlight?". Socks said while looking at the others. Mitch and Cubey both shrugged, neither of them remembering to bring one.

"Fear not humans, I have a light!". Robot's eyes began to shine brightly like the headlights of a car, piercing through the darkness. 

"Zombies!". All three friends shouted. They could now continue onward now that they could see where they were going.

"Hey Ro-butt Jones!". 

The four of them turned to see Lenny standing there, Denny close beside him. Their hands were behind their backs. They didn't even have costumes on. 

Cubey rolled his eyes. "Oh great, it's the Yogmans. What do you two want?".

Denny chuckled. "We just wanted to see if you were having an egg-cellent time getting candy.". 

"And if not, things are about to get...egg-citing.". Lenny chimed in. 

Before the group could say anything, the Yogman twins revealed what was behind their backs. They each held a carton of eggs.

"Run for it!" Socks shouted. He began to run, Mitch, Cubey, and RJ following close behind.

Denny and Lenny gave chase, hurling eggs at the group of friends. The two laughed maniacally as they did so. 

Some eggs missed, cracking on the ground, but some of them made direct contact on the backsides of the teenagers. 

Once the Yogmans ran out of eggs, they dropped their empty cartons and retreated. "See ya, losers!" Lenny shouted, he and Denny laughing some more.

Socks panted heavily once he stopped, bringing out his inhaler and taking a few puffs. "Everyone alright?".

Mitch took his mask off. "I got eggs on my back! Yuck!".

"There's eggs on my bun. Disgusting!". Cubey shook his head. "The night is ruined. We'd have to go home to change and that will take too much time.".

Robot Jones removed the soiled sheet from himself. He then opened the front panel of his chassis to reveal a vacuum. "I can clean us up really quick!". He grabbed the sheet first and cleaned all the egg off it. Then the robot went to each of his friends, vacuuming up the eggs off their backsides. He turned the vacuum off and closed his chassis, putting the sheet over himself again. 

"ALRIGHT ROBOT!" Socks, Mitch, and Cubey shouted in unison. The fun night can continue. The group went on for another hour before heading back to their homes. RJ had no need for the candy and instead, evenly split it amongst his friends.

"Data Log entry. Holidays are a once a year occurrence for humans to have fun. Some may try to ruin it for their own enjoyment but it is important to not let them spoil it for you. Final analysis: Robots can't eat candy but it's always fun to hang out with friends!”.


End file.
